The Wanderer
In Legend The Wanderer is the sixth member of the six. Despite the fact that there is more lore written of the Wanderer than any other member of the six, it is still the most esoteric of all of them. It is thought that the Wanderer can take any form it so pleases, and that it is almost never standing still, but moving slowly like grains of sand in an hourglass. The Wanderer is always associated with death, and it is said to greet you at your death personally. Legend says that the Wanderer is present during every death and watches it intently. This is the only time the Wanderer is said to be still, almost reverently so as if watching a play's final scene, or the end of a religious ceremony. One should be wary when they see a strange animal, or person watching them. One may simply be brushing by the Wanderer, and should hope it is not truly them it is staring at. The Wanderer is always depicted with a skull for a face, should it be drawn in the form of an animal or one of the races. However in Gnomish culture the Wanderer is typically depicted by colorful surreal patterns without the use of skulls, and this is one of the few exceptions to the traditional view of the Wanderer. It is heavily argued as to whether the Wanderer is a Lawful or a Chaotic creature. Some say there is a systematic order to death, and that the Wanderer simply knows who must die and when. Others say the Wanderer is pulling from a hat, and those who die are simply unlucky. As stated previously, the nature of the Wanderer is a mystery. In Worship Necromancers, Some Humans, and the Elves of the first era are all said to worship the Wanderer. Worshipers of the Wanderer are unwelcome in many societies, and so they treck their way to desolate and remote locations to practice their religion. Well-known places of worship include: *The Mistlands *Throne of Wander *Dead island *Gundain *Rootmire *The Badlands Worshiping the Wanderer has actually very rarely resulted in benefit to Necromancers and the like, as the Wanderer is a mysterious beast that rarely exerts its will or entrusts a mortal to enact it. Those worshipers who have claimed to hear the Wanderer's voice say it is not a voice at all. They claim it to be the sound of complete silence, coupled with knowledge of the mysteries that lace the line between life and death. These select few have accomplished becoming a lich. It is believed one cannot become a lich except through the Wanderer. As such when one fights a lich, they are facing the will of the Wanderer itself. The Wanderer and the Huntsman The Wanderer and the Huntsman is a poem written by an anonymous author of the early third era. The Poem goes as follows: :: "Upon the dusty forest trail, :: A Hunstman trod his weary feet. :: Upon his back, the Hunstman's Bale, :: 'Twas compounding forest heat. :: Weary was the Huntsman's body, :: And his soul did match it so. :: His brow heavy, his vision spotty, :: He sought refuge 'neath forest willows. :: Beneath a willow he sat his bale, :: Resting his weary bones on top. :: And from the forest came a hail. :: A Wanderer did approach and stop. :: The Hunstman spoke :: 'This bale is too great.' :: His voice then broke. :: He'd sealed his fate. :: The Wanderer took :: The Huntsman's bale. :: His body shook. :: His skin was pale. :: And so the Huntsman wandered down :: Roads the dead travel evermore. :: Where creatures would feast upon his crown. :: The ones he had sent here before."